The invention relates to a pyromechanical disconnecting device, in particular for switching off a battery in a motor vehicle, with a housing in which a current conductor rail is arranged, constructed as able to be cut through by a disconnecting tool at a disconnecting point, wherein the disconnecting tool can be accelerated by the propellants of an ignition element and the ignition element has electrical connecting pins, is inserted into a receiving space in the housing and is supported on a supporting floor of this receiving space and the supporting floor has through bores for the connecting pin.
With disconnecting devices of this kind it is known also to insert into the housing a supporting element, which has a supporting function for absorbing the back pressure during triggering of the ignition element. This supporting element usually consists of metal.
According to the prior art this supporting element is inserted into an injection mould for the housing as an insertion part and injected with the housing. This process is cost-intensive, as the insertion process is usually done by hand. Additionally there are the costs for the insertion part itself.